EastESC Wiki
Eastern European Song Contest Eastern European Song Contest is an online contest, based on Eurovision Song Contest which focuses primarily on participating countries and regions of Eastern Europe. Unlike the name, the countries which are really near to Eastern Europe, like Italy and Finland, some countries from Western Asia (Kazakhstan, Lebanon...) and North Africa (Tunisia, Libya and Egypt) also can to participate to make the contest bigger and bigger. 41 countries and regions can to participate in our contest, from which 27 (at the moment) decided to join in the first edition of the contest. It was held in Zagreb, Croatia and the venue was Zagreb Arena (25,000). Our host is Severina. Rules 'EESC, Songs and Artists' *Our contest is based on the Eurovision Style. *In order to participate, you have to choose a FREE country from the "Countries" section and a song for it and send them through the Application Form. You'll receive the confirmation of your submission via Facebook or Email. *You are not allowed to own 2 different countries in the same time. *If you want to choose another FREE country and the deadline has not expired , just send a message to administrators. *You can't change your country once you already sent the entry for that edition. *You can change your a country for a maximum of 3 times in a row. After that, you have to keep your last chosen country for 5 editions in order to change it again. *Any member who uses licentious or bad language, is abusive or discrimnatory from all points of view, will be disqualified for at least 2 editions. *Eurovision Song Contest entries are NOT ALLOWED. The songs of national selections are permitted. *The songs must have an available video clip on a video tube ( e.g.: YouTube ) . *Songs or videos that contain sexual or discriminatory language or images are not allowed. *The administrators can ask the participant to change his/her entry due to one of these reasons. *The singer needs to have the nationality of the representing country. If we talk about a band, at least one member of the group must have the nationality of the representing country. *A singer/a band cannot represent two countries in the same edition. *Small countries can borrow artists from neighbours. 'Voting and Contest ' *You have to vote using the Eurovision system: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 10, 12 points given to your favorite songs. *You have to sent the votes via the Voting form, which will be available during the voting period. *You can't vote for your own country. *If the participants reach the number of 21, a semifinal will be organized. If there are 27 members, 2 semi finals will be organized. *In case of a semi final or more, the number of qualified countries from each one will be announced by the administrator at every edition on the website or on the Facebook group. *Everyone has to vote until the deadline shown on the website. Otherwise, you'll be disqualified from the semi finals. However, you'll be able to vote in the final. If you do not vote in the final, you will be banned from the contest for at least 1 edition. *** If there is no semi final, the member will be simply disqualified from that edition. *If a semi final is organized, the top 3 countries of last edition will automatically qualify for the final. When the countires are more than 32 the Top 5 countries of last edition will automatically qualify for the final If there is a tie for one place ( especially for the first one ), the number of 12 points, 10 points,...( and so on) will be counted to determine the right winner. *The administrator retains the right to change the rules whenever needed. Countries Borrowing Countries There are countries that have a strong musical relation and the same official language, and this means they can borrow from eachother every 2nd/3th edition. Those countries are: Winners Competition history: Category:Browse